Clouded Days
by IHeartPudim
Summary: Bella and her twin sister Lory Kent move to Forks with their uncle Charlie after their dad's death. But there's a catch: they're not your average teenage girls. And what happens when they fall for two of the Cullen boys?
1. Forks

A/N: Hello all! This is my first Twilight fanfic _ever_. So I tried. Really. And is a crossover with Smallville, sorta.

This story is that instead of Clark coming in the meteor shower, it was Bella and her twin sister Lory. They were adopted by the Kents, yadda yadda yadda. In the story, the girls received their power a bit earlier than Clark, and their powers are not the same. Also, Jonathan Kent died way before he did in the show, and the whole senator thing also happened before, so Martha is now the senator. They also told Chloe and Pete about their powers. And oh, I changed Bella's eye color to blue. It's just that every Kryptonian I saw on the show had blue eyes, so I'm sticking to the tradition.

I have to warn you, this is a EdwardxBella and a JasperxOC story. Alice's in it too, but she and Jasper are not together. Just be creative about that part, ok? If you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Smallville. I do own Lory, though.

I sighed as I looked down at the white clouds passing under me.

* * *

It would have been perfectly fine with just running at super-speed instead of taking a slow, dangerous plane. Even though by normal standards a plane is one of the fastest ways of travel and, technically I couldn't get hurt, it still annoyed me.

I leaned back into my seat and looked at the seat next to me, which was occupied by my twin sister, Bella.

We were flying from Smallville, Kansas to Forks, Washington, to live with our Uncle Charlie. Why we were moving? It's a long story, really. Our dad, Jonathan Kent, had just passed away, and our mom, Martha Kent, became a senator, which would have been dad's place if he hadn't passed away.

I choked back tears. I wouldn't break down in front of my sister or in a plane full of strange people who knew nothing about me. No way in hell.

Anyway, Mom moved to Washington DC to do her job as a senator, so me, Lorraine Kent, or Lory as I like to be called, and my sister Isabella Kent, Bella for short, were moving to Forks to live with our Uncle Charlie, one of the only few people who knew mine and my sister's origins and powers. Yes, I did say powers.

It so happens that we are not exactly your average teenage girls. We're actually from another planet called Krypton, and thanks to that big ol' ball of yellow sunshine called sun, we have lots of special powers. Mine are more physical-based – I have super-strength, super-speed, invincibility, heat vision, X-ray and super-hearing – while Bella's are more mind-based – She is super-strong, super-fast (even though less than I am) and has the invincibility, but she also has the power of read minds, the 'zoom' vision (she can see things just like in a microscopic, but much closer), and her super-hearing is way more attuned than mine is – and we both can talk with each other in our heads. We don't know a lot about our home-planet – since it exploded right after our father put us both in a spaceship and send us to earth – but we do know is that we came with the first meteor shower that came upon Smallville years ago, and our parents found us and our ship on a corn field on that day. Another thing is that with that meteor shower, also came little greens meteors rocks called Kryptonite – our only weakness – and they gave people some weird powers all over Smallville. Our job used to be keeping those people from hurting others, but now I wasn't so sure.

Charlie found out about our origins when he came to visit mom – his sister – and us, when we were seven years old, and accidentally saw one of our little demonstrations of powers. Mom and dad told him about our powers and stuff and, gladly, he accepted everything really well.

That was partly the reason why we were moving to Forks, the other was to get away from Smallville, the meteor-freaks and all the memories of dad's death. Selfish, I know, but it couldn't be helped.

I looked over my sister who was looking blankly ahead, probably picking up stray thoughts on the plane, and fidgeting with a lock of brown hair on one hand.

We were twins all right, but we were almost completely different from each other. She was ivory-skinned with brown hair and a slender, but soft figure, while I was softly tanned with honey blonde hair and was more of the athletic type – I was on the cheerleading team for a good few years with my best friend Lana Lang, until I decided to quit and start focusing on studying. People only knew that we were sisters because our faces were a lot alike, and we both had baby-blue eyes.

I looked at Bella and whispered, "Are you alright?"

She blinked and turned to me, nodding, "Yeah."

"You just don't seem like yourself lately."

"It's just… The whole thing with dad and all…" She trailed off, knowing that I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I know. Now we're moving to somewhere new, with new people and without mom's or dad's support," I agreed.

"This sucks. Life sucks."

"Specially for us, the freaky twins."

Bella smiled and settled again in picking up stray thoughts.

Boy, this trip was going to take long than expected.

* * *

When we arrived, Charlie helped us with our few bags – not that we needed any help, anyway – and we got into his police cruiser. The ride was quiet, with the occasional conversation between me and Bella on our heads, so as not to disturb the comfortable silence that had fallen over the car and probably to keep Charlie from listening on our private conversations. Before we reached his house, though, he had informed that he had bought a truck for us, as a gift, so that we didn't need to super speed to school every day.

Once we reached Charlie's house – which was surprisingly smaller than I remembered – we instantly saw the red truck our uncle had bought us. It sorta reminded me of the old truck we had back in Smallville, and it made me smile a little.

Bella and I took our bags from the car by ourselves and walked inside, before going to our respective rooms and setting our luggage down. Within a minute I had put all my clothes onto the dresser and was on my way to Bella's bedroom.

"Bella?" I called her, opening the door to my twin sister's bedroom. "You in there?"

I didn't get a response, instead I saw Bella staring at the window, her pale face wet as if she had been crying. Which she had.

"Oh sweetie," I said, coming fully into the room and sitting on her bed, putting an arm around her shoulders, "Don't worry, we'll be fine as long as we're together."

She nodded and we stood there, comforting each other.

After a minute or two, she stood up and said, "I'm going to get cleaned up."

"Okay. Just don't take too long, missy. I want to shower today too, you know?" She smiled and left the bedroom.

I sighed and silently wished that dad was alive so that we could be a family again.

* * *

"How did you dried your hair so fast?"

"Huh?" I asked, turning to look at my sister who was currently sitting on my bed, while I had been brushing my long and messy blonde hair. "Uh… I… Used my heat vision," I replied, looking sheepishly at Bella, before starting to brush my hair again.

"I thought we agreed to not use our powers so often."

"Don't even get started. I wasn't going to school on the first day with a completely ugly hair, excuse me."

"O-okay, Ms. Cheerleader." Bella answered, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, not really into cheerleading anymore, so quit it!" Bella's smirk only made me more annoyed.

"Girls, breakfast!" Charlie yelled from downstairs, but not so loud, knowing that we would hear anyway.

We both sped downstairs, making a gust of wind blow the papers on Charlie's hand fall down to the floor. In two blurs me and Bella had gotten ourselves each a bowl full of cereal and milk, gotten the papers from the floor and back to Charlie, sat by the table and started eating our breakfast. Our uncle looked impressed and surprised by how casual we were using our powers in front of him, but quickly let that go once he saw our matching mega watts smiles with milk dripping of our chins and all.

After breakfast, Charlie left for work on the Police Station, but not before wishing us both 'Good Luck', which was of no use, since good luck tended to avoid us.

We left quickly after, not wanting to stay in the house much longer, and got inside our new truck with Bella driving us to school. Once on the school, we entered the building that had a small sign on the door reading FRONT OFFICE. Surprisingly enough, inside was warmer than expected – not that we cared about the hot or cold anyway, a plus on having invincibility – but I really didn't pay attention to any of that. I walked to the woman on the counter and smiled,

"Hi, I'm Lorraine Kent and this is my sister Isabella Kent." The woman immediately recognized our names – we probably were a topic of gossip around here.

"Of course," she said, "I have your schedules right here, and a map of the school." She put several sheets of paper on the counter and started showing some stuff to us, and ended up giving each of us a slip to have all the teacher to sign, then bring them back at the end of the day. She smiled and hoped we liked Forks, like Charlie and Mom did. We simply smiled back.

On the walk back to the truck, we checked our schedules. We had all classes together, except two.

"Darn." I said, climbing inside the truck.

"What?" Bella asked, also getting in.

"Now we have to face two classes without each other." I explained.

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Our first classes went by smoothly, with people staring at us all the time. Some kids were brave enough to talk to us, asking about our lives and such, which we answered politely, most for just satisfy their curiosity. We even met some nice kids and some guys even asked us out! Bella was surprised, of course, in Smallville she never really had many guys at her feet like I had when I was a cheerleader. Surely it gets irritating.

Soon enough, Spanish had ended and both me and Bella followed a girl named Jessica to lunch, where we sat at a full table with her friends, which I recognized several of them. They started talking about classes, teachers and other stuff, but me and Bella kept our distance, only answering when we were spoken to.

I was about to say something to my sister when I spotted _them_.

There were five of them. They weren't talking, or eating even though each of them had a tray of untouched food in front of them.

I stared.

Bella noticed how I had suddenly gone silent and was about to speak something when she also saw the same thing that I did.

One of the boys was huge, kinda reminded me of a bear, and had dark, curly hair. Next to him was a tall girl, who looked like belonged to the cover of a beauty magazine than a high school, with blonde hair that went until the middle of her back. There was also a pixielike girl, with a deep black hair, cropped short and pointing in every direction, and another boy with bronze hair, who was less bulky than the giant one.

But the one who caught my attention the most was the third boy sitting on the table. He was tall, lean, but still muscular and had honey blond hair, just like mine. And, oh yes, he, just like the others, was devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful.

I looked at him, intensely. There was just something about him that I couldn't quite put my finger on. He must've caught me staring because he looked up and our eyes met. He stared. I stared. He kept staring. I looked away.

The pixie girl rose from the table with her untouched food, and walked – or rather danced – to the garbage and dumped the food there. She then glided through the back door - faster than a human would have managed.

"Who are they?" Bella asked to Jessica, as if reading my thoughts. And knowing her, she probably was.

Jessica looked up, and as the moment she did that, the bronze-haired boy looked at her for a fraction of a second, then looked at my sister. They both looked away quickly, he as if someone had called him and he looked up to answer – which is impossible if he didn't have Kryptonian-hearing.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who just left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She answered.

"They are… very nice-looking." I looked at my sister, throwing her a mock glare.

_Nice-looking? Seriously?_ I thought.

_Oh, shut up._ She answered me.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with a giggle. "Emmett and Rosalie are together though. And they _live_ together."

"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "They don't look related."

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales _are_brother and sister, twins – the blondes – and they're foster children."

"They look a little old…" I started.

"… for foster children." Bella finished.

Jess looked at us funny, but continued, "They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something."

"That's really kind of nice – for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything." Bella said.

The conversation kept going like that, with Jessica telling us all about the Cullens – or at least just what she knew – and more and more she appeared to be jealous of them. Not that I blame her.

During our talk, I kept stealing glances at the one named Jasper, trying to figure him out. I also noticed Bella looking at the bronze-haired boy – Edward -, and him also staring at her. At some point he had a slight frustrated expression as he looked at my sister and later me – only for a second though – which confused me the most.

I looked over to Bella, who was frowning slightly, as she looked at Edward and the rest.

_What's wrong?_ I asked.

_I don't know… I just can't read their minds._

That caught me of guard. She couldn't read their minds? In Smallville, she could read everyone else's minds, except the few meteor-freaks with some kind of telepathic power (she said it was probably that they created some sort of shield with their minds, some not even knowing it, but I hadn't really paid attention – _Friends_was on) and the occasional psychotic Kryptonian looking for our total annihilation.

_Are you sure? Maybe you're just kinda 'off'._

_I'm completely sure. I can hear other people's thoughts just fine._

_Huh. We have to see this further. Maybe they're meteor-infected?_

_I don't know. We'll have to wait and see._

_Okay._

We sat there with Jessica's friends a little longer, and watched as all four of them left the table. My eyes, though, were glued – discreetly, of course – at the one Jasper Hale.

After a while longer we left for our second class without each other, Bella with a girl named Angela and I by myself.

I had no idea what that class had in store for me.

* * *

A/N: Reviews keep me happy! What do you think? Should I keep going? Should I stop this right now because this is crap? You tell me! :D


	2. Stupid Cullen Boys

A/N: Hello! It's me again! First of all, I want to thank to ALL my lovely reviewers who took their time writing a reply! And that's why I've already got the second chapter done and ready! I'm really glad you guys liked the idea, I had thought it was going to be rather unpopular around here. But I'm happy because, apparently, it's not! And to answer the question if Alice is going to be paired up with someone, I don't know. I'm just writing along and seeing how it goes.

Anyhow, enjoy!

* * *

I walked to my next class, hoping it would end sooner – I never liked spend too much time apart from my twin sister, and she felt that way too. I walked inside the classroom and gave the slip so that the teacher could sign in it, then he told me to sit on an empty seat so that he could begin the lesson.

I turned around and froze.

I had spotted the empty seat just fine, but there was only a problem. It was right next to the one and only Jasper Hale. I gulped and started walking towards the seat, trying to not grip the books on my hand not too hard so as not to rip them with my super-strength. I had the perfectly plan on my head; walk to the seat, set my books down, sit and try not to stare so much to the blond-haired Greek God next to me. But of course, my life can never be that simple.

The plan worked perfectly fine, that is until I got about five feet from Jasper, when I started to feel sick. Well, not exactly sick in the I-want-to-throw-up-because-of-my-nervousness sick, more like there-is-a-stupid-piece-of-Kryptonite-somewhere sick. I was confused. Why there was a piece of Kryptonite in Forks? Or better, where was that piece of Kryptonite?

As I walked to my seat, the sick feeling got stronger and stronger. Just as I was about to reach my seat I did something I never thought I would.

I tripped.

My books went flying all over the floor, and I sighed in frustration. I tried to ignore the few snickers from my classmates as I gathered the scattered books again, only to find them on a pile being handed to me by a pair of extremely pale hands, and in one of them there was a ring with a small green rock – Kryptonite. Mystery solved, at least. I looked up, only to meet a par of deep black eyes staring at me.

I grabbed the books quickly and muttered a 'thanks' to Jasper – the owner of those deep black eyes that seemed to get darker by the instant – and sat down on my seat.

As the class passed by, I tried really hard to focus on what the teacher was saying, instead of the constant feeling of sickness that stupid little piece of meteor rock was provoking on me. God, how I wished I could just take that ring off of his finger then smash it to tiny pieces until the feeling was gone. But then again, that would mean touching _him_ and then… OH GOD, what am I turning into? Bella?!

_Breathe, Lorraine. Relax. Forget about Jasper, forget about the ring, focus on the lesson… _

Fortunately, the bell rang and Jasper was out of the classroom in a flash. Well, not really, but it was really quick for a human, anyway. As soon as he was gone I took a deep breath, calming myself. I stood up a little shakily – being exposed to Kryptonite this long certainly didn't do me any good – and walked out of the classroom and towards Gym, where my sister was waiting me.

"Are you okay?" She asked when she saw my face.

"What do you think?" I snapped at her, but immediately felt guilty for snapping at my own sister. "Sorry. I just had a _really _long class."

"Alright, but you have to tell me _everything_." She said, guiding me into the Gym.

Luckily, the teacher let us just sit out and watch the multiple volleyball games going on, giving us time to catch up.

"So what was that all about?" Bella asked me, arms crossed over her chest.

"Well… Jasper Hale is in my class. In the seat right next to me, actually." I said after a pause.

"Really? Edward Cullen is in mine."

"Yeah? So did you guys talk or something? 'Cause…" I tried changing the subject to avoid talking about me making a fool of myself in front of the whole class. Too bad she picked up on what I was planning and cut me off.

"Don't try to change the subject, sis. What happened?" She asked.

"I— tripped."

"So? I do that— sometimes." She admitted.

I sent her a mock glare, "Sis, you're the clumsiest person I have ever heard of."

"That's not true!" She exclaimed, but not loud enough to draw attention to ourselves.

"Uh-huh. If I hadn't seen our spaceship I would've thought we weren't actually related by how often you fall, trip, break something…"

"Okay, okay, I get your point!" She said, closing her eyes in frustration. "Now go on with your story. I mean, I don't think that tripping would have made you all snappy, and…" She paused, realization dawning on her. "Oh. You don't trip. Not unless exposed to Kryptonite."

"Exactly my point. So, as I was saying, I tripped. And fell. My books all over the floor. When I went to get them, guess what, Jasper already had done it."

"What a gentlemen. Not like some people I know…" She trailed off, as if contemplating something. I made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Anyway, when he handed the books to me, guess what was in his hand?"

"I don't know, the books?" She said, sarcastically, with an irritating smirk on her face.

"No, idiot. A ring." I paused, and she made a gesture for me to continue. "A _Kryptonite_ ring."

Her eyes widened with realization, "You had to spend the whole class next to a guy wearing a _Kryptonite_ ring?!" She whispered to me, alarmed, "How did you manage?!"

"I didn't!" At her confusion look, I explained, "It was like hell. I felt sick the whole time. And Jasper didn't help not one bit. I mean, he sat as far away from as his desk could manage, like I had some kind of contagious disease or something. I know I was doing the same thing, but I had a reason, so spare me!"

Bella blinked twice, before speaking, "I feel sorry for you."

"Urgh. I'll have to stand that for the whole year."

"Maybe you could switch classes." She stated.

"Hell no. I'm not going to let a random guy kick me out of one of my favorite classes. No way."

"Suit yourself, sis. It's gonna be your funeral." She said, then turned back to watch one of the games.

A minute or more passed, and I turned back to my twin, sensing she had some talking to do too,

"Spill it out."

She didn't even bother turning her head to me as she spoke, "Spill what out?"

"Something's bothering you. I know." She opened her mouth to speak, but I interrupted her, "Don't even try to deny it."

She sighed, pushing a lock of brown hair out of her face, but gave up, "Remember when I said Edward Cullen was in my class?"

"Yeah…?"

"He was very rude too. It was like he completely despised me, but I didn't do anything wrong!" She sighed, again, out of frustration, "He kept glaring at me, and kept covering his nose like something smelled bad. I'm pretty sure he thought _I_ smelled bad. Do I smell bad?"

I sniffed her, mockingly, "Nope. Nada. Even though you used that shampoo that I hate. It has a funny smell, too. Maybe it was the shampoo!" I said, mocking at my sister.

She threw me a glare, "Ha ha. Funny. You're funny."

I grinned, "I know."

The rest of the class passed on a flash, with me and Bella discussing what we were going do to about the Cullen boys. Finally, the bell rang and me and my sister were out of the Gym as quick as humanly possible. Unfortunately, some random students caught up to us and started asking me random questions.

"Go on, Bells. I'll catch up with later." I said to my sister.

"Okay." She said, and walked away.

I tried to answer the students as honest as possible, but it so happens that when people keep asking you question like 'How's the weather on Kansas?', 'Was there much corn?' and 'Did you see lots of meteor rocks?', you're bound to get irritated.

"Sorry guys," I said to the small crowd that had gathered around me, "But I have to go." I slipped out as quickly as possible and made my way to the Front Office.

I opened the door to the warm office, letting a gust of wind pass by me. I spotted Bella almost instantaneously and smiled at her. My smile faltered when I spotted Edward Cullen on the desk, speaking to the woman we talked earlier. He turned slowly to glare at Bella – how rude! – and then he turned back to receptionist,

"Never mind, then," he said. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." He turned on his heel without even glancing at us, and disappeared out the door.

We gave to the receptionist our paperwork, and left without another word. During our walk to the truck, I could feel Bella being upset, and I didn't blame her. I put my arm around her shoulders, in a comfort manner. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thanks," she said.

"That's what sisters are for." I told her as we drove home in silence.

Stupid Cullen boys for making us feel down.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Is it good? Is it crap? REVIEW! :D


	3. Confrontations

A/N: HEY PEOPLE! I'm BACK! :D

Sorry if I took so long, I was busy with school stuff (bah.) and this chapter was just, STUCK! Anyway, I hope you like it :)

* * *

That's it.

I would go to school and confront Jasper Hale, one way or another, about what his problem was. Well, it sounded simple enough, but of course, like I told you before, nothing in a life of an alien could be simple.

Like I said I would, I went to school. But it happens that it gets a little difficult for you to confront said person if they're not there.

In lunch, both me and Bella were hesitant upon entering the cafeteria, fearing the hate-filled glares from two of the three Cullen boys. Imagine our surprise when we entered the cafeteria and instead of five Cullens, there were only three.

_Now it's official, _I told my sister, _we can definitely run out some of the Cullen boys._

Bella snorted, making a few people around us look at her funny, prompting causing her to blush.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, without Bella actually hurting anyone with her clumsiness – thanks to her invulnerability, she can't hurt herself, but if she falls on top of some unlucky bastard, they would definitely feel the pain caused by getting smashed by a clumsy Kryptonian – and without any pain Kryptonite-related for me.

After school, we went in our truck to do some grocery shopping – the night before we had discovered that Charlie couldn't cook, and he had no food on the house -, and probably do some sisterly bonding too.

When we got home from our little trip to the supermarket, we unloaded the groceries slowly, taking our time. Finished that, we went up to our rooms and changed into more comfortable clothing, then we walked downstairs again and found a small note lying next to the phone from our uncle Charlie, saying that our mom had called and we should probably call back. That alone seemed enough to bright our day.

We spent over an hour on the phone talking to mom about stuff, like how was school – boring -, how was the weather – 'what do you think?' I had asked sarcastically, earning a smack on the back of my head by my sister -, if we had met any pretty boys – 'No,' we lied -, and other mom-like things. By the time we finished, uncle Charlie had arrived and Bella ran to the kitchen to make dinner – she had always been a great cook -, leaving me alone in my bedroom, replaying the events of the day before.

Soon enough, dinner was ready and we sat at the table, eating in silence. Charlie had asked us a few questions about school, and he even gave us some information on the Cullens, which we had happily stored away for further discussion between sisters.

After dinner, Charlie went back to his TV, while me and Bella stayed to do the dishes – at a human pace, mind you. When everything was clean, we went upstairs to do our homework.

Hopefully, tomorrow would be different.

* * *

The other day was basically, uneventful.

At least, until the fifth period.

I was a bit late to get to class, everyone was already in the classroom when I got inside, and without paying any attention, I walked to my usual seat on the back.

Suddenly, I started to feel sick. And tripped. Again.

It was like a weird sense of déjà vu of my first day on Forks High School, and sure enough, my books were all over the floor. I didn't even had the time to react when someone started to collect them for me, and next thing I knew, I was being handed all my books by two very pale hands. Once again.

Looking up, instead of meeting two deep black eyes, I was met by a pair of topaz colored ones.

Guess who?

Jasper Hale.

I picked up my books, muttering another 'thanks', and sat on my seat, once again trying to ignore the pain from being exposed to Kryptonite.

Not even a minute had passed when I heard a soft, musical 'Hello' coming from my right.

I turned around facing Jasper, who had the most _breathtaking _smile on his face. It was a friendly smile, not like the ones I had been receiving since my first day here – the fake 'I'm-doing-this-because-I-have-to' smiles – and it took me by surprise.

After what seemed an eternity of staring at his perfect angelic face my brain started to work again, "Uh, hi!" I tried smiling back, but the Kryptonite-induced pain wasn't helping much.

"I don't think I introduced myself before. I'm Jasper Hale."

I blinked twice, processing the information, before answering, "I'm Lory Kent."

"I know." He muttered. I was pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear that. Oh, the perks of having super-hearing. I turned back to the front, _trying _to ignore the pain I was feeling. Not easy. When I was starting to tune out everything – and hopefully, the pain – Jasper spoke again, "Are you alright?"

I turned back to him, startled. He was in fact, worried about me, something that seemed to contrast with the way he was behaving on the first day.

"Y-yeah." I replied, "Why wouldn't I be?" I told him, too quickly. I tried a reinforcement smile, but it got out more like a grimace than anything else.

Thankfully, the teacher chose to enter class at that exact moment.

The rest of the class went by slowly, mostly because I wanted to get to Gym and talk to Bella – maybe Edward was back too – and to get away from _him_.

Once the bell rang, Jasper was out like a flash – much like the first day – and I was finally able to take a deep breath, calming myself down. After a few minutes had passed, I also got up and headed for Gym, where I met up with my sister on the door.

"You're not gonna believe it." I said to Bella, once we stood facing each other in front of the door.

"What is it?" She asked, concerned. I saw that she was trying to read my mind for information – a very bad habit of hers – but I put up my mind block before she could get anything. Let the suspense start!

"Guess who is back?" I said, while entering the Gym.

"Who?" She asked, impatiently.

"Jasper Hale." I answered her. She immediately stopped.

_What?!_ she half-shrieked inside my mind.

_You heard me. Jasper's back. And he was really nice too. _I said to her.

_Really? _She asked me, frowning slightly.

_Yeah. Edward is not back yet, is he?_

_No. _She said, and looked away. I knew what she was thinking – she thought that it was her fault -, but I _knew_ that it couldn't be about her. Not _everything_ at least. I mean – she is one of the most caring persons I had ever met, and no one, I repeat, _no one_ could get mad at her that easy.

_Don't worry, he'll be back. _I reassured her. _Jasper came back, didn't he? He probably just needs sometime to deal whatever he has to deal with._

_Yeah._

In Gym, we had to play volleyball, again, and Bella somehow managed to hit three people with the ball – luckily, not too hard – and was quickly hushed to the back of the team. And me? I'm not really that bad in sports – I was on the cheerleading team for two, three years – and I can play really decent. I guess it's to make up for my sister's lack of coordination.

Once Gym had ended we changed back into our normal clothes and got to the truck without any incidents. Before starting the engine – my turn to drive -, I glanced out of the window and into the parking lot, meeting a very curious pair of golden eyes staring at me. I looked away from the intense stare of Jasper quickly, concentrating on starting the truck and driving back to Charlie's.

For the rest of the week, things were pretty much the same. Nothing extraordinary happened and Edward still wasn't back, much to Bella's disappointment. Every day she waited until the Cullens entered the cafeteria so that she could relax and join the talking.

For me, the fifth period was both my worst and favorite period. Worst, because of the kryptonite-induced pain, and favorite because I got to see _him_ again. That alone made up for any pain I had to endure.

When the weekend came, we spent Saturday at the house, and then Sunday Bella and I went running at super-speed to Seattle to buy some books, since the public library at Forks had, basically, nothing.

On Monday, it wasn't raining when we left for school, but unfortunately, after English, it started snowing.

_Careful everyone! Clumsy alien on the way!_

Bella dodged the snowballs as best as she could. My sister always hated wet and cold things – even though we can't feel the cold -, opposite to me who always got in a snow fight with Pete, back in Smallville.

I missed Smallville. I missed my friends. I missed my dad.

Bella gave me a pointed look, and I realized I had my barrier down for a while. Putting it up again, I followed Bella to the cafeteria, after Spanish.

As we went to pay for our food, Bella froze. Through her eyes, I caught at where she was looking at – the Cullen's table. Instead of four people, there were five.

_Oh my…_ I though to my twin.

_I know! I know! _She said quickly, and blocked me from her head again.

"Hey, Bella?" Asked Jessica, noticing that Bella had stopped. "What are you going to get?"

I nudged Bella. "Huh—Just a soda." She replied. "I'm not really hungry."

I paid for my lunch and so did Bella, and we went to sit with the others. I could feel Bella's uneasiness, and it got me worried. I wondered if we should just go to the nurse's office and tell that Bella was sick and I was taking her home. Hey, it's not like we didn't do that before.

I shook my head, and looked at Bella. She was staring at Edward Cullen, too focused to notice anyone else.

"What are you staring at?" Asked Jessica to Bella. At that moment, Edward turned to look at us, more specifically at Bella, and she looked away quickly. He also looked at me briefly, but kept staring at Bella.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica giggled. It reminded me of some of the cheerleaders back in Smallville – annoying all the time.

"O-oh." Strutted Bella.

_Hey, Lor,_ said Bella in my thoughts, _He doesn't look angry, does he?_

_Nope. _I replied, and sent her a very vivid image of Edward staring at her. She blushed, and I gave her a mental eye roll.

"Hey, Lory. Now _Jasper Hale _is staring at _you_." Giggled once again Jessica. I contemplated sealing her mouth shut with my heat vision.

Out of reflex I glanced at the Cullens and found that he was indeed staring at me. I lowered my gaze and blushed.

I could feel Bella feeling smug about the fact that now _I _was embarrassed.

I kicked her under the table and she shut her mind.

Lunch ended and we walked to our classes. In my way to Math, I spotted Jasper and Alice talking quietly on the hallway, then I saw Alice reach out for something in his hand. I didn't have the telescopic vision like my sister did, so I couldn't make out what it was. Alice took the small object and threw it in her bag, before walking to her class. Jasper turned his head to me and I blushed for getting caught, again, and looked away, slipping in the classroom.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I'm bad for ending it here. I'll try to update more quickily this time. Remember, reviews are like sweet, chococale puddings, I just don't seem to get enough! :D


End file.
